Death Note
by Nivchan
Summary: Once a name of someone is written inside, they vanish from the face of Earth; The Death Note. Just what she needs!
_**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A NOR DO I OWN D.N**_

* * *

 _ **DEATH NOTE**_

Mikan was walking down the dim-lighted pathway as her legs trembled in fear. She looked at the spooky mansion that stood mightily in front of her.

Well, what was she doing in a place like this in the first place?

Well, yesterday she and her friends; Hotaru, Aoi and Sumire were talking about that book; the _Death Note_.

Once a name was written on its thick pages, that person will vanish once and for all. Yes, it was the ideal book for Mikan to get rid of her life long enemy.

So here she was, standing in front of her final destination, ready to bid farewell for the cause of all her troubles. _Natsume Hyuuga._ The school bully _._

The mansion looked creepy and old. She wasn't a brave girl, but her determination led her come here, even when she was never a fan of haunted stuff.

Before she entered, she slapped her face with both of her hands, to encourage her cowardly self.

"Fighting!" she muttered under her breath.

The door opened giving out a dramatic creaking sound, which reminded her of the movie grudge. She always used to wonder why people had to go into such spooky places even when they knew it was no good. But now she understood. They all had their own goals to accomplish no matter what.

She took her torch out and wondered deep into the darkness.

Now where was that book?

She remembered Hotaru saying something about a closet. Was it in it? She closed her nose with one hand as she walked up to a wardrobe that stood at the far end of the hallway. The whole place was covered in cobwebs as if it was some spider kingdom.

At first she didn't believe in what Hotaru said. But Aoi had said that she had seen it work as she had once seen her big brother write the word cockroach on that book and the next day they had found that cockroach dead in their washroom. That incident was big enough to convince Mikan.

She was quivering as she mustered up the courage to open the huge creepy looking closet.

She pointed the torch into it, and saw _IT_.

She was happy, really happy. Never did she think that she'll get her hands on this book so easily. It didn't even take more than five minutes for her to find this extraordinary book. She looked at the book and thought whether she really wanted to do this. Of course this was exactly what she had wanted since the day she first bumped into him on her first day of elementary school.

She shook her head to get rid of all the negative feelings and hesitations.

She took the book in her hands and stared at it. It was a big thick layered heavy book with a leather cover. She traveled her fingers on the hard letters that read the words,

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. Was this what she really wanted?

 _Yes. Yes!_

She opened it and on the first page, she saw the word ' _cockroach'_ written in familiar hand writing. Oh... this was what Aoi had said before. She had a victorious smile on her face as she took out her favourite pink pencil and wrote the words,

 _ **Natsume Hyuuga**_

She felt lighter and relaxed.

 _No more bullying. No more jerk face. No more of that annoying smirk._

 _No more... Natsume_?

Now that she put it that way, her heart felt heavier than before. She looked back at her words.

 _Does this mean that I won't see him again?_ She thought.

Why wasn't she happy? In fact this was what she wanted, right?

Without realizing, she had taken her pencil out, and was scratching those words she had written not long ago.

 _If only I could undo this... I don't like him, but I don't want him d-dead..._

Her mind was two timing as she slumped on to the ground helplessly. What if he's already dead now?

Her thoughts were disturbed by the coughing sound that came from the doorway. Is it a ghost?

She tilted her head and saw….him.

"Hey ugly"

Natsume said and then started to cough frantically as he knelt down in pain.

Mikan unconsciously hurried towards him and put her arm around his shoulders and helped him to sit.

 _Oh no no no;_ her mind screamed.

She had tears flowing down her face as she hugged him hard.

"N-Natsume I'm sorry!" with that, she broke into a chain of sobs.

"Mikan-" He said as he coughed. He was breathing with a lot of effort.

He was _dying_ …. "D-don't die"

"Mikan, I love you"

"Huh?" she tilted her head to a side. Something wasn't right. He wasn't even coughing any more nor did he look sick.

"I love you" he said again. Her confused hazel eyes stared into his deep crimson eyes.

She was dumbfounded. The school bully who always called her with rude nicknames called her by her name and CONFESSED to her?!

She was totally confused. Is this how people behave before they die?

She hurriedly got up and turned the book in every way to find, some way to undo the spell. She didn't want him to die now. He was still too young to die.

As she examined the book, she saw a layer of leather from the cover sticking out of the book. She looked suspiciously at it, and pulled that piece of leather out, and the cover which had the words 'death note' written gloomily on the front of it, ripped off, making two different words appear on a pink background.

It said,

 **LOVE NOTE**

She turned her head from the book to Natsume and then back to the book again.

 _No way!_

She looked at him wide eyed as he walked up to her and knelt down on his knee. He then took her hand and kissed it like he was some sort of prince.

"Huh?! Hey no-no-no. Wake up"

"Whats wrong my love?" she almost gagged. She really wanted the old Natsume Hyuuga back.

"Natsume snap out of this!" She shook his shoulders vigorously. It was useless.

"Noooo give back the old Natsume" she yelled to no one in particular as she threw the heavy book on to the ground.

She then heard a soft chuckle from her side.

She turned around to face Natsume and saw him smirking.

"Tch….you're so stupid, ugly"

She was totally dumbfounded. And then the truth dawned upon her.

 _Those guys!_ She was mad and happy at the same time.

"That's what I like about you" she heard Natsume mutter under his breath.

She couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot. He likes her for real?

"You jerk" she said as she knelt down beside him.

She leaned in and gave him a slight kiss on his lips and said,

"I love you too"

* * *

 **A/N** -Hope you enjoyed it!

-Niv


End file.
